Cookies
by Skovko
Summary: Roman finally broke up with his girlfriend. He confesses over the phone to Seth why he stayed for that long when he wasn't in love with her. Those damn cookies. And of course her sister. He met the wrong sister first. Leaving his house after the phone call to go back on the road, he finds a surprise waiting for him.


"Why did you break up with her?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Roman sighed down in the phone. "Wait, that came out wrong. I don't know why I was with her for that long. I wasn't in love with her."  
"Roman, this is so unlike you. You don't use people," Seth said.  
"I know. It was those damn cookies," Roman said.  
"Cookies?" Seth asked.

Roman sat down on a chair. He was happy Seth was on the phone instead of in front of him. Seth might be small but he wasn't scared of whooping someone's ass if they messed up. Roman's included.

"Everytime I got on the road, I would find these delicious cookies in my bag. They sell a lot of good stuff in the bakery but these were over the top. I've never seen them in the bakery. She made them for me only," Roman said.

Roman had dated the daughter of a baker family. The family owned a popular bakery in town.

"Note to self, don't ever date a woman from a baker family," Seth said dryly.  
"That's not the only reason," Roman said.  
"What else is there?" Seth asked.

Roman might as well confess to everything now that he had opened the can of worms. Seth would slap him around tomorrow when they were on the road again for this information but Roman couldn't keep it within any longer.

"Her sister," Roman said.  
"Her sister?" Seth shouted. "You banged her sister?"  
"I wish. Oh lord, do I ever wish I had banged her," Roman laughed. "She's... Ehm... She's... God, why couldn't I have met her first?"  
"You're in love with her," Seth said.  
"Yes, I am. It's fucked up. I know. I dated one sister while being in love with the other. Do you think anybody wanna make a stupid sitcom out of that?" Roman asked.  
"Already been done a million of times," Seth chuckled. "Her sister, eh? Bad dog."

Roman smiled sadly at the memory of the strawberry blonde with the bright green eyes. The black sheep of the family. His ex always said that. Roman didn't see her as the black sheep. She was shy and never said much but when he had her one on one, she opened up. She became another person. She became someone he wanted to spend his life with.

"I love her," Roman sighed.  
"What's her name?" Seth asked.  
"Vyolette," Roman answered.  
"You should tell Vyolette how you feel," Seth said.  
"After dating her sister? What a great idea," Roman said sarcastically.  
"Fine, be heartbroken then. Your choice," Seth said. "I'll see you tomorrow, brother."  
"Yeah, I'm leaving for the airport now," Roman said.

He hung up. His bag was already in the trunk of his car. He had packed earlier in the day. He got up from the chair and walked to the front door. He opened it and was surprised to find someone bending over and placing something on his doorstep. She stood up quickly and tried to hide the look of guilt on her face.

"Vyolette?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down and noticed the bag of cookies. He picked them up and looked at her. Her face was deep red of embarrassment.

"You're the one who's been making these for me?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. I love them. They're way better than anything you serve in the bakery. No offence," he said.  
"It's my own recipe," she said.  
"I thought..." He started.  
"I promised her never to tell you. She told me how much you loved them so I kept making them for you. I didn't mind. I liked the thought of you liking them," she said.

She smiled shyly and played nervously with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I better go," she turned around.  
"Oh no, you don't," he said.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her close.

"There's more to this story and I wanna hear it," he said.  
"Roman, please," she blushed again.  
"I don't buy for one second you just did this out of the goodness of your heart because you wanted us to succeed in our relationship. If that was the case, you wouldn't be here right now to leave them on my doorstep like a thief in the night. There's something you're not telling me and I wanna know what it is," he said.  
"I'm in love with you," she said. "It's fucked up and I promise I'll stop as soon as I can. I won't come here again. I won't leave any more stupid cookies. I'm sorry, Roman."

He silenced her with a kiss. She melted in his arms. He pushed her up against the door frame while he fought the urge to drag her into his house and spend the night with her in his bed. He didn't have time. He had a flight to catch. He broke the kiss with a smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fucked up too," he said. "I stayed with her for longer than I wanted because I was addicted to these stupid cookies and because I wanted to be around you. My guilt finally took over and I broke it off. But damn it, it was the hardest desicion I've ever made. Not leaving her. That part was easy. But thinking I would never see you again. I met the wrong sister first. I want you."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss. He reluctantly broke the kiss after a little while.

"Talk about shitty timing," he chuckled. "I gotta go."  
"It's okay," she said.  
"Will you pick me up at the airport Tuesday morning? My flight lands at 7.30," he said.  
"I'll be there," she promised.  
"You got my number, right? I got yours. I'll call when I land if it's alright," he said.  
"I'll be waiting," she smiled. "Go, Roman. We'll figure it out."

He locked his door, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and walked her backwards over to his car before finally letting her go.

"What will your family say?" He chuckled.  
"I'm the black sheep. I'm supposed to do things like this," she chuckled back.  
"I'll call," he pecked her lips. "And text. I'll go full on stalker mode until I see you again next week."  
"You better or I'm done baking cookies for you," she said.


End file.
